poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Planet Trains tell the real story
Here's how Stuingtion's engines tell the real story in Wrath of the Country. Fluttershy: So, they were here. During Master Yoda's time? Sylveon: I can't believe it. Brian: Then, I'm sure. to Stuingtion's engines They know about this. Mucker: What? No! We didn't know anything about this! Princess Luna: That's what you think. Princess Celestia: I'd never thought I would see a day like this. Sharky: Princess, please! We don't know.... Twilight: Get away from her! The point of her is guys: "You've lied to us". Willy: No, no, we we're just... Brian: No, guys! You did! You've lied. Everything you said about the history of Megatrain, the Deceptitrains, the Trainbots, all of it! You didn't knew the whole history! T.C.: (whistles loudly) ENOUGH! Okay, we admit it, we did lie! But we didn't tell you everything. Brian: What are you talking about? Shai-Shay: You see, we knew that Megatrian ressurected Tirek. And they've used their powers to create, Cybertrain. Till a war broke out over control. Cybertrain was destroyed, then Tirek threw him away. All because he knew the truth. Twilight: Oh, yeah. What is the truth? Steamy: The Trainsformers are on the edge of extinction! They're scattered across the galaxy, they're a dying race! Evan: And the only thing that matters for them is to grab and hide, wherever they can, before somebody else, beats them at the finish line! Brian: I don't believe that! Twilight: And that's Thomas, and everyone else you're talking about! Uray: Look, we're sorry we kept this from you all! We really are! Dazzlen: But we only did because, we didn't want you to know what's gonna happen. Percy: What is? Steam Mech: We don't have the whole idea, but we do know this. This battle is not like any other that we've every been in. It will take more than what we had to win it. Fluttershy: But I still can't believe you would lie to us! And Willy, you! You lied to me! And I can't believe I believed you. Willy: Shy, we were just afraid, we didn't want you to find out. I just wanted you to understand. Fluttershy: Leave Willy, and this time, don't come back. And take your friends with you. gasps in horror Willy: (with tears in his eyes) Fine, we'll go. Aftwerall, we're more like expendable assets than real friends. We'll just go back to Cartoon World, our real home. completely heartbroken turns around and strolls away, including the others Cadance: Will... they completely leave the castle Edd: This is wrong. Brian: What? Edd: You can't treat them like this! Brian: Open your eyes, Double-D! They've lied to us! Who's side are you on? Eddy: Listen you idiot! If you mess with them, you mess with me! Brian: his shirt Come here, boy! Come here, dog gone it! him the picture of Cybertrain Are you not seeing this?! This is the latest picture of Cybertrain coming this way! And now we're doomed. We're doomed because of those liars! Now you listen to me, I don't wanna here anymore of this bull crap! Rather your with me, or not. And if you try anything stupid, anything at all. I will change my mind. So do me a favor, don't make me change my mind. him You've changed guys! Eddy: What do you mean we changed? Brian: I'm drawing the line. Your all selfish! You'd never make me do what I want! AND I WON'T HAVE IT! Edd: sighs You're right. Ed: Yeah, this is his series. Cera: So this is what it's really about, huh? Well, in that case, since this is your series, you can count us out of this! If the engines of Cartoon World aren't going to be with us, than I'm not going to be here. Figge: And if Cera isn't staying then I'm not staying. Edd: And if Figge and Cera aren't staying, we're not staying, either! Cera: (kneels down for the Eds to hop on) Twilight: What are you do.... Figge: Shut up, you cheap dime-store unicorn! DO ANY OF YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DONE HERE!? Edd: his repressed rage Liars? Well excuse my sincerity, but thinking that not having the engines here will only make thing better for when war is about to---- Vinny: They lied to us, though! And friends don't lie! Edd: Only to protect us! They knew about this danger coming so they made up most of the story to protect us! So they could prep themselves for when it comes! Twilight: Oh, really? Eddy: You guys may not consider them friends anymore, but we on the other hand do! They've been our friends long before they joined you on your Atlantis adventure! Edd: So, in that case we're going to join them. I'd rather be with true friends, Brian, than work aimlessly with some other so-called friends! Besides, we don't belong here anyway! We have our own series to deal with! So you don't need us on this one! Fluttershy: But Willy, lied to me! Figge: Even if he did lie, he's stuck out for you for many years. Have you forgotten ow he saved you from being eaten by baby pterodons, or how you risked your own life to bring him back to us when Discord killed him? And now you sold him out, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!! Cera: And those engines have done a lot for you guys, they gave some of you guys firearms, and other cool gadgets in your adventures and this is how you thank them?! (the royals starts to feel pitty) If this is going to be the case, then I'd rather not join in the fight even if that evil Monkey-horse/Centaur freak is in it. And besides of that, King Solar Flare's in danger! Figge: Let's go guys. then starts walking out of the throne room as the Eds glare angrily at the others from her back Brian: Fine! Go! We don't need you! We'll find that staff ourselves! Figge: Then so be it then. leaves as he uses his magic to slam the doors shut with a loud bang! then hear a shuttle and TIE Fighter take off in the background Shining Armor: Come on, let's comfort them. Twilight: Aw, you guys can't be serious. Cadance: No, Brian! They're right, and you know it! Princess Luna: And besides, if I were you, I would apologize to them. Vinny: For what, Luna? Besides we never had a choice. Friends who lie must be exile. Barret Barricade: And then what, Vinny? You'll end up something you do to regret. Some friends. Brian: But what about Solar Flare? Princess Luna: Options are being considered. Ezra: And if they're going, so am I! Kanan: And I too. Hera: Count us in too. start leaving aswell Zeb: next to Brian And BTW. him in the groin Brian: OH!! Zeb: That's for what you said to the Eds! leaves Twilight: We were just... Princess Celestia: You have a lot to think about. leave them Percy: Looks like it's just the seven of us now. Brian: in pain You think? Fluttershy: herself What if Figge is right? song begins playing Fluttershy: A gun is a gun, no matter where you go. Willy: A blaster is a blaster, that's what I say. Fluttershy: A sword is a sword, this is surely so... Willy: And lightsabers should be lightsabers either way! Fluttershy: But this gun is not a home, this is not the me I know... Willy: I would trade it all away if you'd come back to stay... Willy and Fluttershy: This friendship's not the same without you! Willy: It's just a lightsaber, Fluttershy: Just a lightsaber, Willy and Fluttershy: Without you... Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles